


Yes or No

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Chris Hughes (ATWT), Bisexual Male Character, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Confrontations, Drabble, Gen, Hospital Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Drabble. “I’m not blind, Chris, or naïve, or stupid." Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own As the World Turns.

“Are you in love with my boyfriend?”

Chris looks up to see Luke standing nearby. “I’m sorry? Do what,” he asks.

“I think you heard me,” Luke tells him. Frowning, he goes on, “I’m not blind, Chris, or naïve, or stupid. Okay? I’ve seen the way you look at him, how you act. I know you and he were together in med school. I don’t care. I trust Reid, and I’d never out someone, no matter how much I didn’t like them. But I want to an answer, an honest one: Are you in love with Reid? Yes or no?”


End file.
